Who You Gonna Call? Teen Titans!
by The Incredible Mr.Showtime
Summary: What do you do when Jump City is attacked by ghost? when it's people are living in fear? And when The Titans are powerless to stop it ? Who you Gonna Call? Can these two teams co-exsist to stop whatevers caused an infestition of ghouls and ghost? Rated T for future possible language
1. Chapter 1: When there's Trouble

Hi this is my first fic so please constructive criticism and please don't flame. Thanks and Enjoy

Who you gonna Call? Teen Titans!

**Chapter 1:**

Red lights flashed inside Titans Tower as the alarm sounded. "Titans, trouble, let's go!" exclaimed Robin. Each member snapped to it, Cyborg swallowed his Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, turkey, roast beef, quadruple decker club sandwich with avocado & Swiss Cheese whole, Beast boy Hesitantly turned off the gamestation (He was about to break CY's high score), Raven teleported to the garage (Villains annoyed her, villains that disturbed her meditation really annoyed her), Starfire was the last to go. She had spent the day watching Robin monitor the city, wishing that he would take a moment to give a quick acknowledgement to her. Since Tokyo they had gone on a few dates, but she wished they were a little more frequent, or that he was more involved mentally when they did.

The T-Car shot out of the tunnel that connected the Island they lived on, to the mainland.

The nightclub's main light were on even though the colored light were still flashing, people screamed as chairs flip over in the air violently and the glass bottles behind the bar exploded everywhere leaving a few bystanders with some deep cuts. A poor waitress cowered in the corner as a man in what had to be his mid-40's wearing a purple leisure suite started dancing toward her. Or at least she thought that he was a man before she noticed that half his face was missing, in its place were what looked like purple bones. The woman meekly told the disco stud to stay away, but he continued to strut and shuffle towards her. Inch by inch he danced until he stood directly in front of her, he opened what was left of his mouth and screamed one word "**DAAAAANNNNNCCCCCCEE!" **as his howl rang out his face morphed from mostly human to totally inhuman. His nose was long and rounded like you would find on a wolf, his hair had become long and mangled, his teeth became long, and fang-like, and curved inward, finally his eyes became as black as the sunglasses that had covered them moments ago.

The waitress was horrified at what stood before her and nearly passed out. The creature reached now half hand/half paw out toward her and asked again "**DANNNCCCCCCEEEEE!**""No!" cried the waitress as loud as she could, hoping it would make this nightmare she was trapped in end. Unfortunately it did not and the creature started to reach for her throat when…

"Excuse me, mind if we cut in?" said Robin confidently as the rest of the Titans stood with him. The creature yelled in disapproval. "Titans Go!" shouted Robin as he leapt into action, taking the point position for the team. He trusted them, and knew they were all capable in a fight, but couldn't live with himself if any of them especially Starfire. Without her he would be as empty and heartbroken as that last night under the big top.

Robin landed next to the creature and took a swing at it with his bo-staff. The blow had no effect; actually the blow had gone right through the creature almost as if he wasn't there. Not letting any of his surprise show the boy wonder followed up with another swing of his staff and a roundhouse kick combo, which had had the same result as before. It was almost as if he was hitting air or vapor. Whatever this enemy was it sure didn't hit like vapor as it sent Robin flying into Cyborg. "Robin!" Starfire cried out as she looked back, she had been helping the waitress out to safety when she heard the collision of her teammates. In anger the Tamarainian princess blasted a star bolt at the creature, however again the attack sailed right through the creature and worst it hit Beast Boy, who had turned into a cheetah and tried to pounce on the mysterious enemy. Distracted by her errant attack Starfire didn't see the huge speaker flying at her until it smacked in the back.

Seeing enough Raven chanted her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" with that a piece of her soul-self flew out at the creature. Surprisingly this actually seemed to hurt the creature, what Raven failed to notice was that another enemy had come up from the floor behind her. This one lacked form except for that it was big, round, had arms, and was a bright red from top to bottom. The big red wrapped his arms around Raven, Trapping her arms underneath his. She struggled to break free but something was wrong, the more she fought the weaker she became and the stronger his grip got. Soon she was out of steam and trying fumble together an idea that might get her free. She could feel her strength leaving her; her eyes were getting too heavy to keep open. She looked around, her friends were still down, she knew she was in trouble. Suddenly a loud noise came from the roof above. After it went away it was quiet at first, but soon came another, and another, and yet one more. The noise got louder and louder until the peak when out of nowhere the skylight that was once a solid piece of glass, lay in thousands of shards on the floor.

Four ropes lowered themselves to the floor, as four men wearing backpacks repelled down them. The backpacks were strange as they had flashing lights on them as well as what looked like a vacuum hose at the end. The foursome reached for the hoses in unison, they had obviously done this before. They turned and surveyed the area, "Spangler there are a lot of civilians here." Said the one wearing a pair of what looked like night vision goggles. "Noted Ray, Vankman try not to get us sued." Replied the one with a pair of bifocals and a pompadour. "Hey come on, whose gonna keep Lois working?" said the one with thinning hair, his attitude and demeanor didn't seem to fit with the other two. "I love Lois, but whose gonna pay his legal fees if no one will hire us?" said the fourth member, a black man who seemed like just a regular guy, the name Zeddemore was on his uniform.

The Creature snarled at in them in detest. "I think we have a fan here boys." Said Vankman. The purple beast charged at the overall clad quartet, but Ray and Winston fired beams of orange light wrapped in what looked like blue lightning from the vacuum ends of their backpacks. The Beams scorched and chard the area around the Creature before wrapping around him, effectively binding him. With his partner tied up Big Red released Raven and started launching various chairs, table ends, etc. Vankman fired his stream at the rampaging monster, binding him as well. "Egon, the trap!" ordered Ray, Spangler undid from his belt a rectangular box marked with electrical tape, with a long wire that connected to a foot pedal. The trap rolled to the middle of the room as the monsters were dragged towards it. Ray, Winston, and Vankman hovered the creature and Big Red over the box while Egon stomped on the peddle, the room fill with a bright white light that came from the trap. "I'm closing the trap… Now!" The group turned off their beams as the monsters were sucked into the trap, soon the only noise in the room was a small beeping that came from the trap.

"Are you kids alright?" said Ray as he and his team helped the titans to their feet. "We're fine but who are you? And what were those things we fought?" "One was a class six full torso apparition, while the other was a class five conduit." Said Spangler Dryly as he waved around his PKE meter to make sure there weren't any more ghost hanging around "umm… dude what's a class five full Toro appreciation?" asked Beast Boy. "Plain and simply kid, their ghost." Said Winston trying to get Beast Boy to stop scratching his head. "Pray tell good sirs, if these monsters we fought were ghost then how did you stop them?" Asked Starfire "Yes. Do tell." Followed Raven with her monotone voice.

"Well that's what we do." Chimed in Vankman "We're the few, the proud, The Ghostbusters. And we'd love to sit and chat but we have to pay the mayor of Jump City a little visit." "The Mayor? What business do you have with The Mayor?" Asked Cyborg. "It seems that recently there has been a surge in Psychokinetic Activity in the area and the mayor wants us to see what we can do about it." Replied Ray. "Psychoconwhoserwits what?!" said a very confused Beast Boy who was now having Mad Mod eyes after hearing a word that big. "It means ghost kid, do yourself a favor and try to focus on more pressing issues, like how to get the green ink off your face." Said Vankman

"Ghostbusters huh. Well I guess as long as you're doing a public service we have no problem here." Said Robin as he extended his hand. "Yeah sure no problem, now why don't you kids get home? It's probably past your bedtime." Said Vankman. "I need to talk to you right now." Whispered Egon as he pulled Peter aside. "Watch the treads Egon, we pay for this outta pocket." "Peter something worries me." "What is it, did the DJ not take your request?" joked Vankman "Peter I am getting higher than normal PKE readings." Said Egon "we got extra traps don't we?" "You don't get it Peter, the readings peak in one place." "Where?" asked Peter with concern starting to show in his voice.

"Over there." Egon pointed to a young woman with a blue cape and hood over a black leotard. The Titans own Raven.

**TO BE CONTIUED**

Authors note just wanted to say I know it's called a proton pack/stream I tried describing from an outsider's prospective


	2. Something Strange in the neighborhood

**Chapter 2: Something strange in the neighborhood**

Emergency workers, members of the press, and ordinary citizens of Jump City gathered around as the Ghostbusters made their way through the front exit. Cameras flashed as news reporters shouted their questions at the boys in grey (or beige for this night) tried to make their way to the Ecto-1. Well most of them did as Vankman always loved the limelight that this job usually brought. "Fair people of Jump City, you can rest easy knowing that 24/7 the Ghostbusters are on call. Remember, no job is too big, no fee is too big, and we're ready to believe you!"

The Titans made their way out following the Ghostbusters, it was strange to them that none of the reporters had any questions for them which was ok because they really didn't have any answers anyways. "Dudes did you see that box thingy, it was all glowy inside, and those laser things that caught the ghost. Man that was cool." Said Beast Boy as who was still in awe of the equipment he had scene. "Beast Boy you work with stuff that fires lasers all the time." Said Raven in her monotone. "Yeah but still lasers are cool." He replied as Raven simply shook her head at his simple mindedness.

As the Titans reached the T-car a voice called out to them. "Excuse me; can we have a moment of your time?" "I'm sorry but right now the Teen Titans have no comment." Said Robin as he turned to see Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore in place of where he thought he'd see reporters. "Sorry to bother you but we almost forgot one last issue of protocol." Said Ray as he undid the lid from a clear plastic container. "We'd like to collect the ectoplasmic residue that's left over on the items that made contact with the ghost back there." Ray said extending the container towards Robin. "Umm Mister Ghostbuster dude, what is Encino Palace residue?" asked the young changeling. "Simply put its slime." Answered Winston. Robin gave an agreeing nod before handing over his bow-staff. "Thanks a lot kids." Said ray as he opened another container "No problem." Said Robin as he lifted up his boot to have the slimy mucous scraped off.

"Ma'am I believe you also made contact with one of the ghost as well." Said Ray. Raven obliged by trying to wring out her cloak over the container Winston was holding. "Thanks again, and remember any leftover slime should wash out after the third or fourth go in the machine." Said Ray as he and Winston turned and waved goodbye. "So now that we had to our butts handed to us by a couple of poltergeist, what do we do now?" asked Cyborg as he sat down in the driver's seat. "We start trying to figure out how to defend ourselves from them, and how to send them back to wherever it is they came from."

"I hope so." Starfire whispered under her breath. She was silent throughout the ride home, her mind going over everything that had transpired. The Titans had face enemies who were strong but these ghosts as they were called, couldn't even be touched. Her powers, Robin's skill, Beast Boy's morphing ability, and maybe even Cyborgs Technology were useless. The only one who could even stand a chance was Raven and even she had some sort of weakness against one of those things.

The doors of Titan's Tower wooshed open as the five teenage superheroes entered the living room. Cyborg headed to the fridge to see if there were enough cold cuts to make another sandwich. Beast Boy flipped on the TV skipping through the channels as fast as the images appeared. Raven headed to the roof to finish her meditation. Starfire quietly made her way back to her room hoping not to have to talk about the evening's events. Robin was about to head to the crime lab in Titan's Tower to log whatever evidence he had into the main computer when his communicator started to beep. A man in his early 50's with a short stubby nose, salt and pepper hair, squinty eyes, and a big round cheeks appeared on the palm size screen. "Mr. Mayor what's the emergency?" Asked Robin with steely determination in his voice, he'd be damned if he lost two fights in the same night. "Robin, I wanted you to know that the city has entered into a contract with the Ghostbusters for their services. As the contract stipulates the city will have to provide lodging with adequate power and work space, and seeing as that only five people live in a giant tower right off the shore I thought Titans Tower would be the best place for them."

"Mr. Mayor I'm not totally sure if that's a good idea. Titan's Tower is a secure fortress for us Titans, and bringing in four complete strangers might not be such a good idea, we've had issues like this before." Images of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes flashed through Robin's Head as he spoke. None of the Titans brought up the betrayal after Terra's sacrifice. "On top of that, all our space is being used; there are floors of equipment for working out, tending to injuries, developing weapons to help us in combat, as well as living quarters, and storage for evidence and vehicles." Robin felt he was winning the argument. "Come on now Robin. I am sure that you can make some room, especially after they save you from that beat down you got."

Robin thought it over for a few minutes. "Okay, they can stay. But I'm counting this as a favor." Robin knew saying that was meaningless, the current administration was in its final year and even if it wasn't what more could the local government do for him or the Titans.

About an hour after Robin made the announcement to the team the barge carrying the Ghostbusters and their equipment arrived on the island. The four New York natives rang the bell to be let in. "It looks bigger from the shore." said Vankman. The elevator door brought them up to the living room where the Titans stood waiting. After the two groups introduced themselves properly, Robin and Cyborg showed Egon and Ray the area where their Proton Packs, Traps, and other devices would go. "Is the portable containment unit ready to go?" Ray asked Egon as he moved a box of traps from the Ecto-1. "Almost, did you get the ectoplasm samples I asks for?" He replied never taking his eyes off the containment unit (He remembered well what happened the last time it failed.) upstairs Peter and Winston were trading some war stories with Cyborg "So the judge is sentencing us and he starts yelling and screaming, and all of a sudden the slime starts bubbling. Me, Ray, and Egon know something's about to happen so we get behind cover and the next thing we BOOM. I look over and I see the judge under the table with us and he starts saying do something, so we tell him to try telling them he doesn't believe in ghost."

"Not bad but this one time this guy named Psychoteck was smashing up the city, so me and gang all head out to try and stop him…" Cyborg was cut off mid-sentence by the trademark opening of a door in Titan's Tower. Raven made her way over to the cupboard to grab her tea kettle. "So Raven, how old are you?" asked Winston trying to be friendly. "Old enough to not have to answer that question." Raven deadpanned back. The smile that was on Winston's face disappeared, in its place was the look of a man who wondered if he said something wrong. It wasn't what he said at all, it was something about the way Egon had pointed to her after he pulled Peter aside at the nightclub. Something didn't sit right with her, maybe it was because they didn't just come up and say what it was, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was it didn't help that they weren't saying anything about since the incident, even though they were now living in the tower.

Ray and Egon came up to the living room, Ray came in empty handed while Egon had his PKE meter in his hand. "Well, it's up and running. We are now open for business." Said Ray, the smirk of a job well done painted across his face. "Great, so how are you gonna stop the ghost from crossing over?" asked Cyborg. "Well, Tomorrow We'll see where the ghost have showing up at and see if there's any pattern." Said Egon "From there I can go down to the hall of records and see if there is any history if spiritual turbulence." Added Ray. "Maybe me and Peter here can check to see if we missed anything at the club last night." Said Winston. "Awe I was going shopping tomorrow." Peter whined in a sardonic tone, although if he really was given a choice between the two he would much rather go shopping.

"Titans, lights out in five minutes, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow, because we'll be helping the Ghostbusters figure out how to get rid of Jump City's ghost infestation."

"Goodnight y'all, Ghostbusters I'm about to put the tower on lockdown for the night so you might want to get to bed before you set off the alarm."

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow." Said Ray as the Titans headed to their rooms. Getting off the elevator Egon went to one of the shelves that held various ghost catching equipment. "Ray?" Egon called "Yeah Egon?" "Do you know where the Tobin's Sprit Guide is?" "Third shelf on the right. Why do you ask?" said Ray curiously "I took some PKE readings upstairs, they were higher than usual."

Ray was a little confused by this "I thought they were just leftover readings from the slime." "I thought that at first too. But when I used the PKE the readings were higher than before. Then there's the conduit." Egon stated. "What about the conduit?" Ray asked hoping that his partner in science had suddenly devolved a bad sense of humor (as oppose to not having a sense of humor as usual) "What do Conduits do?" Egon asked knowing that Ray knew the answer. "They store Psychokinetic energy by draining it from cursed artifacts." Ray said looking up at Egon. A moment of silence passed before Ray spoke "You think that young girl is a cursed artifact?" Ray asked wearily.

"Is the atomic weight of cobalt 58.9?" Egon asked in return, again he knew that Ray knew the answer.

**To be continued**


	3. Never Met a Villain That They liked

**Chapter 3: Never met a villain that they liked:**

The morning sun shined brightly upon Jump City as Egon and Ray to Titans Tower. "This looks interesting Ray. " Egon said marking off spots of a map, each one representing where a ghost had supposedly been spotted. "I'm think I'm starting to make out a pattern here." He said marking off another spot. "Anything we can use?" Ray asked as checking his blind spot as he merged into the left lane. "Not at the moment, I just thought you'd liked to know."

Back at the Tower, Raven was levitating as she chanted mantra "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said slowly, her mind drifting farther and farther away with each word. "Peace, calm, tranquility." Said Starfire, she had decided to join Raven in her morning meditation due to a lack of peaceful sleep. Even with a team of professional paranormal exterminators in the house, she could help but worry about what would happen if they were to run into another ghost. "Peace, calm, tranquility. Peace, calm, tranquility. **Peace, Calm, Tranquility!**" said the orange skinned alien with increasing speed between words until she gave up in frustration. Raven lifted the lid of one of her eyes out of curiosity "Is something wrong?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. Being an empath she could already sense that she was anxious, but being a friend meant asking anyways. "I am afraid there is. Friend Raven I am, how do you say, scared." She said with her head hanging low "Our battle with the ghosts was very much on the side of lop, and what is worst is the fact that we were powerless to do anything against them." "Star, we had a rough night, it's not the first and it's probably not the last." Raven said, she wasn't the best at pep talks but she still tried.

"I agree that we have had many difficult battles, but this is different. We could inflict damage to our other enemies, but these things, these things are the kraurfkah." "Ah Star, what is a kraufkah?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised. Starfire sighed before speaking "On my planet we tell a tale of malevolent creatures that consume what you call a soul and take control of your mind, body, and heart." Her tone was solemn and weak "I had many nightmares of them coming for me when I was younger. Now I feel as if those nightmares are coming true." She wept as the painful memories rose up inside her. "OH Raven, what if I was to be consumed? What if any of us where to? What if Robin?" Raven could see the distraught brought on by the line of thinking Starfire was on; even a blindfolded Stevie Wonder could see that she had always cared deeply for Robin. "Starfire believe me, we've been through literal hell on earth and come out fine in the other end. I don't care what we face, because I've seen that as long as we face it together we can come out on top." Said Raven with a hint of determination creeping in her voice.

"I hope you are right." Said Star as she turned to left. It wasn't the homerun Raven had been looking for but at least Starfire had stopped sobbing.

Downstairs Winston, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin sat down to a late breakfast; the Titans had given Vankman and Winston a ride down to the night club they had been to the night before. "So Dr. Zeddemore, did you find anything?" asked Robin "Unfortunately no, there wasn't physical evidence, and the witnesses didn't really have anything to add either. This might be the rare random haunting." "So you mean that ghost don't just haunt anybody?" asked Beast Boy "well sometimes they do, but in most cases there is something the ghost is drawn to, like how the ghost of a cabbie would be drawn to a taxi." "So that explained the dancing guy who was hitting on the waitress, But what about that other ghost that attacked Raven?" said Cyborg "I'm not really sure what that type of ghost was doing there, but I'll make sure to find out." Replied Winston with an assuring smile.

The Living room door opened loudly (as they always did) for Ray and Egon, each of them carrying two boxes worth of police reports, building blueprints, and newspaper articles. "I don't get it, at first it looked like there was some sort of pattern in the haunting that have been accruing, now it's just a jumbled mess." Said Egon as he lowered his boxes on the kitchen counter. "Yeah it's looking like strange is the order of the day so far, let's hope that something turns up in one of these boxes." Ray said also placing his set of paper work. "Winston, did you find anything earlier?" asked Egon "Sorry, me and Peter came up empty. Speaking of which where is Peter? He was here a minute ago." A loud THUD came from around the couch. Everyone mad their way from the table to find Vankman sleeping face down on the floor. "Why thank you Miss Monroe, I'm very honored you find me sexier than my business partners."

"Always the hardest worker on the team." Said Winston, as the group got a laugh at the expense of the de facto leader of the Ghostbusters. All joking went out the window with the flash lights and blaring call of the alarm. Both groups sprang into action, and headed down to the Garage. The T-Car led the way with Ecto-1's siren following close behind.

"Whoever designed this security system had crud for brains." Sniffled the miniscule bank robber, as with a swipe of his hack-card and a few strokes of his keyboard watched as the vault doors began to unlock. "Score! Bet those scum suckers back at the Hive wish they could get in on this." The Robber reached out his hand, but just he touched the door handle he felt a sharp pain run across his wrist. He looked around to see what had happened, when he saw it sticking out of the ground. A long solid piece of steel painted red and formed into the shape of a bird.

"Your account's overdrawn Gizmo." Said Robin. "Awe, you butt munching Titans can't stop me I've already opened the door and I'm not giving up, not while I have this." Gizmo held up his prized hack-card and laughed for a moment. However his laughter turned to dismay as he saw the top half of the card slid off from the bottom half, instantly the whizzing of what had to be the vault door's locks could be heard throughout the room. "Damn it! You puke smelling Titans are gonna pay for that." With that the pack on Gizmo's back sprouted four long tendrils that he used to elevate himself above everyone else in the room. "Titans, go!" said Robin. The plan of attack today was teamwork, something that hadn't been used in the last fight. Beast Boy launched himself at Gizmo, transforming into a gorilla midair. Gizmo was ready though and caught Beast Boy as he was coming in. The two struggled against each other for a bit before Gizmo was able to use Beast Boys own momentum against him, and toss him back down to the hard marble floor. "Let's see how you like this." Said Cyborg as his right arm morphed into the sonic cannon. The half man, half machine, all Titan took aim and fired, but Gizmo brought up two of his tendrils to guard against the spiral of sonic waves. "It'll take more than that, you stupid Titans." Gizmo said before sticking out his tongue. Taking the opportunity Starfire lobbed a Star Bolt which caught Gizmo square in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Azarath, Metirion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted to lift up a coffee table, which Robin pole vaulted onto with his staff, ran across, and jumped off of, to deliver a straight kick to Gizmo's face. The force of the blow sent Gizmo flying across the room until he smacked in to a wall.

"Looks like the kids got this in hand." Said Vankman to his fellow Ghostbusters, he had heard that the Titans were good at stopping crime, but thought it was more in the reminding people not to litter or drive above the speed limit way. "For a couple of kids, they can kick some ass." Said Ray who was so impressed he wished Gizmo would get up, just so he could see more.

"Looks like he just short circuited. Get it, get it." Joked Beast Boy to the delight of none of his teammates. "Looks like the cops should have no problem taking him to jail now." The lights flickered out as Robin finished speaking. "**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Yelled a voice from somewhere close, yet no one in the room was screaming, not even Gizmo. A loud noise rang out through the room. Then another, and another. With each bang the vault door bent more and more, something was hitting the vault door from the inside. The door finally came down with a crash, in its place hover a long, tall, narrow, figure with pale blue skin and clothing, with a skinny, square jaw, pointy nose, and glowing white eyes. "**You'll never take me aliveeeeee!**" said the apparition as lifted a pair of phantom tommy guns and began to fire. Every living being dived for cover from the hail of bullets, as papers, glass, and various other debris flew up after coming in contact with the rounds.

"What the hell is that?" asked Winston, he understood the dangers of trying to catch ghosts for a living, but being shot at during a bank robbery he hadn't really prepared for. "It looks like Tommy Two Guns." Said Cyborg ducking down even further to avoid ricocheting bullet "Tommy Two Guns?" ask all four Ghostbusters in unison. "Tommy Two Guns was the biggest criminal back in 30's here in Jump City." Robin Explained "He always made sure to tell at least one person after a robbery that he'd never be taken alive. He died in this very bank after a shootout with the police." The boy wonder finished. "We need to find a way to stop him." Said Ray "Spangler, Vankman, you two go right, Me and Winston will go left, we move when he stops firing." He finished reaching for his Neutrona Wand. "Ray, he's a ghost, he doesn't need to reload." Stated Egon, who noticed that Tommy was starting to make his way towards them. "The move now, because we sitting ducks over here."

"**EATTTT LEADDDDDDDD!**" yelled Two Guns as he rose above the check counter the Ghostbusters were hiding under. Hundreds of rounds fired from the matching Thompson machine guns, Tommy stopped however when he noticed that no one was there. A proton stream just missed over his transparent shoulder, seeing the orange beam made Two Guns start a hasty retreat, until a Proton stream from the other side cut him off. Two Guns was looking for a way out, and he just happened to see one lying unconscious against the wall.

Tommy Two Guns dived straight for Gizmo, who looked as if he had lighting running through his body when the ghost entered his body. "HA HA HA HA HA." Laughed whatever Gizmo had become, his voice was no longer a high pitch rasp, no instead it was deep, and bellowing, and demonic. "No, Xhal please let it not be so!" said Starfire as a panic rose up within her. She watched a Gizmo's body started to levitate off the ground. "NO!" Starfire screamed as she flew toward Gizmo with a Star Bolt ready. Gizmo simply laughed as a field of energy emitted from his tendrils. Star tried to stop but it was too late and she was knocked out from Gizmo's attack.

"Starfire!" Robin said as he rushed over to her. "Star, tell me you're alright." He said keening down to cradle her head in his hands, she didn't give a response. Being preoccupied with Starfire's condition Robin didn't notice Gizmo until one of his metal tendrils sent him crashing through a desk. "You guys need to do something!" shouted Cyborg at the Ghostbusters "We can't shot him while he's inside that kid." Yelled back Ray "Oh man this is bad, BB help me get Rob and Star out of here." Said Cyborg, who got an agreeing nod from the young changeling. "You'll need a distraction, wait for until he's focused on me." Said Raven before she teleported behind Gizmo. "Hey over here!" Yelled Raven, who landed a kick to Gizmo's chest as he turned around.

Gizmo stumbled back a few steps as Raven used her telekinesis to throw a love seat at Gizmo; he was prepared for the attack though and simply smacked the chair away much as he did Starfire, and with almost no wasted motion he counter punched swinging his tendrils at Raven. She was able to dodge the first but the second was in the right place at the right time and she was knocked down. As Raven got to her feet a tendril wrapped around her neck and lifted her up face to face with Gizmo. He smiled as he drew back another tendril; he was going to make her suffer before she died. Raven struggled and squirmed but it was no use as his grip was too tight "Azarath, Metirion, Zinthos!" she said just before he connected with her face, her powers bathed Gizmo in darkness before knocking his body to the ground, and the ghost out of his body.

"Now!" ordered Vankman, simultaneously three proton streams lock onto Tommy Two Guns, like Raven moments before he tried but could not break free. Soon the white light of the trap filled the room and sealed away the gangster ghost.

Egon shut the rear hatch of Ecto-1 before he and the other Ghostbusters went to check on the Titans. "Is everybody okay?" asked Peter "Robin and Starfire are coming to, I don't see any serious injuries on him, but she was knocked out and S.O.P. says she visits the med-wing for evaluation." Said Cyborg "And what about her?" asked Egon "I'm fine." Raven said with perhaps a little more attitude then necessary.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked weakly "I am fine, I just wish to return home now." She answered in a meek, saddened tone. Something had been bothering her but he didn't know what it was and today seemed to have made it worst. "Okay, we'll go home." He said helping her up, She held her head low as they entered the T-Car.

Back at the Tower garage the Ghostbusters all worked on figuring out the connection between the all the ghost. Winston was busy looking up schematics on the various haunted buildings, Peter was double checking the map of Jump City and making sure that all the sites were marked off, Ray and Egon were looking up Tobin's Sprit Guide, when Cyborg and Robin came down.

"We're sorry to bother you, be we have to ask you a favor." Said Cyborg "What kind of a favor?" asked Vankman "Well we agreed to provide you with space for work, lodging, and storage so in return we want you to help us develop a few devices that can help us defend ourselves from ghost when we're out trying to protect the city." Said Robin. "Fist let me say on behalf of the group and myself that we appreciate the help you've given us…" Ray said trying to sound as courteous as possible. "I don't know, the proton packs are-" "Agreed, on one condition." Interrupted Egon

"We'll help you if you tell us everything you know about Raven."

**To be continued**

**BTW Don't forget to comment and review**


	4. I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost

**Chapter 4: I ain't afraid of no ghost**

"What do you want to know about Raven?" asked Robin "And more importantly why would information about her be a condition for helping us?" Cyborg finished. "Because there's something that doesn't add up with her," said Egon sternly "she gives off huge amounts of Psychokinetic energy, and can battle with ghosts, which tend to coincidently appear whenever she's around. For all I know she could be the cause of all this." "We been through a lot hard battles with Raven and we trust her." Said Robin staring Egon down "She's not the cause of this." Said the boy wonder, adding some grizzle to his voice. The room fell silent for a moment as Robin and Egon continued to stare each other down. "Cyborg, Robin, you dudes better get up here." Said Beast Boy over his communicator, breaking thru the tense silence. "We're kinda in the middle of something here BB." Said Cyborg "I know but it Starfire, her heart rate is going bananas and…" without another word Robin ran for the elevator.

The Med bay doors woshed open as Robin hurried in with Cyborg and somewhat surprisingly the Ghostbusters in tow. The room was filled with a frantic beeping as Starfire laid down on a table franticly gasping for oxygen despite the air mask Beast Boy had placed on her just moments ago. "Starfire!" Robin cried out as he tried to figure out what was going on "Beast Boy what happened?" he asked rushing over to the heart rate monitor. "I don't know, she was sleeping one moment and then all of a sudden she starts twitching and gasping for air." "Cyborg, did you noticed anything wrong with her before we went downstairs?" asked the boy wonder "She had slightly elevated heart beat so I gave her a mild sedative, she's taken it before with no adverse reactions. " Replied the half machine teen "Starfire, you need to calm down and breathe okay." Said Robin as he grabbed the Tameranian princess' hand. She griped his hand tightly as a teardrop rolled down her eye, the sight of which broke his heart. "I'm gonna give her another injection of sedative, try to keep her calm." Said Cyborg as he prepared the syringe "Star, it's okay. Whatever it is I'll make it better, I promise." Robin said in a calm, even, loving tone as Cyborg gave her the injection through her I.V., Starfire's grip on Robin's hand loosened slightly as the meds started their way through her system. Soon her eyes started to close and her heart returned to its normal pace (Which is still higher than normal for a human)

About an hour had passed before Starfire started to stir a bit. "Ro… Robin?" she asked meekly "Starfire, Are you okay? What happened?" Robin asked as he rose up from his chair stand by her bed, he cradled the back of her head in his hand as she started to sit up and after clearing her throat she spoke again, this time with more strength "Cyborg administered a sedative which made me drowsy. I found myself falling asleep before…" she started to tense up a bit before taking a deep breath and letting her words and worries come out "I had a nightmare." "A nightmare?" asked Robin, confused why a dream would cause Starfire to react the way she did "Yes, I was running from ghosts but I could not escape. I found myself trapped, and had nowhere left to run, and was about to be consumed by the kraurfkah…" said Starfire rapidly spitting out words before Robin would calm her down "Whoa, Whoa, Star, what is the kraurkah?" he said looking into her eyes, in them he saw worry and fear that was deeply embedded in her, the type that lingers long after telling someone it's going to be okay. "It is nothing, just a story from Tamaran; you need not be worried for me." Said Starfire trying her best to sound like she was her strong, confident self, even though she knew Robin could probably tell she was lying she did not want him off his game because he was worried lest he fall victim to the Kraurfkah. "Okay." Is all he said as he nodded in agreement, deep down he knew something was wrong but he hoped he could just push that feeling as far into the back of his head as possible until this whole ghost thing ended.

"Star, how do you feel right now?" asked Cyborg "I am fine friend Cyborg, you should all be getting the shut of eye." She answered "Will you be okay tonight?" the mechanical teen responded. "Yes I will." A moment passed before Robin spoke up "Lights out in ten everybody." Robin stood behind for a minute as both groups of heroes made their way to the elevator "If you need something, anything, call me. Even if it's just a nightmare." He said just loud enough for her to hear. "I will." She replied looking deep into his eyes with a look of love which had been missing for the past few days. It made him more at ease to see HER eyes again. "I love you Starfire." he said squeezing her hand "I love you Robin." She said squeezing back.

The glow from a computer screen was the only thing that illuminated Cyborgs room: **Venkman, Peter, List of offenses: Destruction of public property 10 counts, EPA sanctions 2, Held for mental evaluation 12/31/89, known associates Stanz, Raymond, Spangler, Egon, Zeddemore, Winston. **As a member of the Titans (as well as basically being a living computer) Cyborg was able to run background checks on suspicious characters. After the argument earlier he had decided it might be a good idea to get a little more info on his house guests, judging from what he saw it turns out he was right. "Robin will have a field day with this." He thought out loud, **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**, "Who could that be at this hour?" asked Cyborg to no one in particular as he went to open his door. "Hey big guy, your awake." Said Peter with that trademark Venkman charisma. "Doctor Venkman? Why are you up here this late?" Cyborg asked while trying to block his computer monitor from Venkman's view. "Kid, it's 10:30. To a New Yorker that's like 7 O'clock, and I was wondering if you could hold on to something for me?" Peter said holding up a rolled up piece of paper. "What is it?" Asked Cyborg as he gingerly took the papers from Venkman "Just a few blue prints, I found them laying around the basement and thought you might be able to keep them safe for me." Peter said flashing his smile "Umm okay, sure, anything else?" Cyborg said unsure if this was some sort of con "No, not that I know of." Peter replied as he started to back away "well goodnight then Doctor." Cyborg said still a little confused "Call me Peter." Venkman said as he strolled into the elevator.

The doors closed as Cyborg turned around to lay the blueprints out. He was surprised as he read the title of the Schematics "Proton Pack v 1.0" and "Ghost trap v 1.2" Cyborg checked the percentage of his battery pack, it was low but nothing a 15 minute charge couldn't fix. It was going to be an all-nighter for him; thankfully he didn't actually need to sleep that often.

The next morning both teams found themselves in the living room awaiting coffee, breakfast, or in Raven's case herbal tea. Over on the far side of the room Peter was handling a call from Ghostbusters HQ "Janine just tell them we're booked until we get back in town. Well tell them not to use that shower. Then send Louis, he's been going on about how he's a Ghostbuster now too. Janine, Janine I'm letting you go now okay goodbye." As Peter hung up Ray came up to him "Peter, have you seen the Proton Pack blueprints? I can't seem to find them." Asked Ray "Did we even bring those? I thought they we're in New York." Venkman lied "No, I remember pacing them. If you see them let me know." Said Ray as they joined their fellow Ghostbusters at the breakfast table.

"I found our link." Said Egon as he looked over the designs of the haunted buildings "What is it?" asked Winston trying to get a different angle of the prints "These building have were all built just after World War One, and all by the same man." Said Egon "Don't tell me it is who I think it is." Said Ray shaking his head no "Ivo Shandor." The Ghostbusters all groaned in disapproval "Who's Ivo Shandor?" asked Robin "He's bad news if he's designing buildings." Replied Winston "Wait, if it's Shandor then how come we haven't run into some sort of demi god yet?" asked Peter "And why are the ghosts only coming thru now?" Ray followed up "If you look at the dates the plans were drawn, Shandor would only just be coming back to the states. He was probably still perfecting how to make portals to other worlds." Egon answered "So he comes here to Jump City to get some experience on construction, then figures it all out with 55 Central Park West." Said Winston "Yes, also something of note. All of the building Shandor worked on were recently remodeled by the Wilson & Wintergreen Foundation."

"Maybe someone accidently unleashed the ghost during the remodeling." Said Ray as he sipped on his coffee "Maybe it wasn't accidental." Winston quipped "I mean just think, there's a whole city worth of super criminals out there. Maybe one makes a deal with a demon who keeps may or may not keep his end of the bargain after he crosses thru." He continued. Things were silent as everyone went over what Winston said in their heads, his theory was solid and events similar to what he described had happened before "In any case I think we need to look into things a bit further." The alarm flashed as Egon finished speaking "It'll have to wait. There's something destroying the city." Said Robin as he pulled up info of the attack from the main computer.

"Let us go then." Said Starfire with a tone of resoluteness she had been missing "Wait, Starfire after last night I think you should sit this one out and rest. " Robin said as best as he could not to upset the Tamaranean princess, which he failed despite his best effort "But Robin, I am fine now. I merely had a bad dream." She said convincingly enough even though she was lying. "No Star, it wasn't just a bad dream. Something has been wrong since the fight at the nightclub, since the ghost attacks started. I don't know what it is but it there, I've noticed your body language, the inflection of your voice, the way you try to change the subject. I think you're afraid and it's not something you can control, and if that's the case then the team might in up in real trouble. So I ask you to please let us handle this." The room was silent as tension filled the air, no one wanted to stir the Kool-Aid in this situation.

"Fine, I shall do as you ask Robin." Said Starfire breaking the silence in a tone that told Robin that he'd was in for another battle when he got home, one he really didn't want. "Beast Boy, I want you to stay behind as well." Robin said still looking down the hallway Starfire had went down "Dude, what did I do?" the green skinned teen asked "I need someone to watch after Star and makes sure she remains calm, I don't think she's ever been under this type of stress and I'm worried so please help me on this one." Robin answered "Ah okay, but that means you owe me some help repairing my moped." Robin nodded yes to Beast Boy's request.

The two teams raced through downtown traffic which was admittedly easier with ecto-1's siren blaring. The street was a mess to say the least, cement and steel debris laid all around while the shattered specs of glass from the various store fronts glistened in the sun light, and right in the middle of the road was a large crater which was about seven feet deep and large enough to go from the left sidewalk to the right.

"Whoa! What could have caused this?" asked Ray as he and the Ghostbusters examined the area "I don't know, maybe it was…" Robin didn't have a chance to finish what he was about to a say as a loud crashing noise came from close by, both teams turned to see what was going on. Facing them was a giant stone golem with big, menacing, red glowing eyes. "Cinderblock." Robin growled out as he looked upon the stone behemoth. **RAWWRRGG! **Yelled Cinderblock as he ripped a steel beam right off the side of a building "Uh-oh he's found himself a toy" said Cyborg as Cinderblock wound up his swing "Titans move!" Robin Yelled as the steel girder was coming down, leaving a trail of split asphalt on the ground. The Titans were able to dodge the attack; the Ghostbusters however were caught by the seismic waves and tumbled into the crater "I've heard of bad architecture before but this is nuts." Venkman quipped as he rubbed his head.

Robin rushed at Cinderblock with a full head of steam and used all the momentum he could to plant a flying karate kick against the stone man's face. Unsurprisingly it was like trying to hit a brick wall and Robin bounced off like a kick ball "Try this on for size!" said Cyborg as he landed a huge right haymaker with everything he had, but Cinderblock was somehow able to absorb the blow with nothing more than his face. Cyborg stood in shock as Cinderblock sent him flying thru a store front wall after a shot from the girder.

Cinderblock laughed in a low, deep, rumble, however as he admired his own handy work he failed to notice the four door sedan that Raven had flung his way. **CRAAASSHH **glass flew about as the frame of the car wrapped around Cinderblock "Do you give up?" asked Raven, Cinderblock's reply was to charge at Raven with his fist cocked. "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Chanted Raven who shot straight up in the air as soon as she had. Cinderblock skidded across the asphalt and came to a stop almost where Raven had been, the stone mammoth looked up to find his target before putting everything he had into a gigantic jump. Raven was shocked to see her opponent face to face with her thirty feet in the air, **RAAAGGGHH **grunted Cinderblock as he landed a massive right hand that sent Raven bouncing off a billboard before hitting the ground.

"Raven are you alright? Raven!?" asked Robin as he and Cyborg rushed over to her, "I was just hit by a living pile of hardened cement how do you think I feel?" she weekly yet sardonically replied. The boys helped Raven to her feet as they all watched Cinderblock slowly start to levitate back to the ground "I think I know why the usual stuff isn't working." Said Cyborg "Then I guess we have to try something new." Robin replied "But we haven't even tested it yet." Cyborg said with worry in his words "No choice, he's tearing up the city as well as us. We need to bring him down." Robin answered.

The three teens spread out as to not give a single target for their enemy who now had a purple aura surrounding him **GRWWAAAR **he yelled as he looked across from the Titans. "Titans go!" said Robin as he threw three birdarangs did nothing but annoy Cinderblock, who turned to face the boy wonder. Robin backed away as Cinderblock stalked his prey "Cyborg now!" shouted Robin as his half machine friend formed his arm cannon, only this time it was not its usual light blue. No in fact it was a deep bright orange beam with blue lighting wrapped around it. **ARRRRGGGHH **cried Cinderblock as he tried to cover up from the blast "Raven!" Robin directed "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" she chanted again this time releasing her soul self at Cinderblock, who collapsed after the wave of dark energy hit him.

**WHHAARRRR** screamed the class six possessor, the ghost was not a pretty sight. A long almost feminine frame with, long, thin, hands, arms, and neck. It's face was dragon and it's hair was mangled. "Robin quick, before she finds someone else!" exclaimed Cyborg. Robin acted without haste quickly tossing a disk on the ground right below the ghost, suddenly a beam of white light shot up from it and trapped the ghost inside.

Thing were silent as the Titans carefully examined both Cinderblock as well as Robin's trap "Hey, anybody up there, we could use some help!" yelled Venkman from inside the crater. The sun started to set as the last Ghostbuster was helped up "That was incredible, I mean with the living golem, and the superpowers, and how did you catch that ghost?" Ray asked with the excitement of a school boy "I'll tell you how Ray…" said Egon with an upset look on his face "They stole the blueprints for our gear." He said looking over each Titan "We did no such thing." Said Raven with a hint of anger coming thru her monotone. "Why should I believe you? Every time I check for ghost, the PKE meter jumps when it's in your direction." Replied Doctor Spangler

"I wouldn't be talking about trust, you guys have tons of legal problems. EPA violations, mental hospital evaluations, lawsuits over destroying public and private property." Cyborg said listing each offence "Those charges are a load of bull!" Ray angrily interjected "I knew it, these ghost didn't start appearing until you came to town. You're nothing but a bunch of con men I bet." Raven said loudly "That's not true! We came here because this city needs us to find out why ghost are crossing over to our world, and I think I've found out why." Said Egon as he stood toe to toe with Raven.

**KABOOOMMMM **off in the distance a loud explosion rang out, the groups both turn to see the top floor of Titans Tower missing a giant chunk and in its place a reddish orange beam shooting up towards the heavens. "Spangler that looks like the containment unit!" shouted Ray trying to get Egon's attention "Everything was fine this morning before we left. Unless someone turned tried to use his communicator "Starfire, Beast Boy, do you copy? What are your conditions?" silence was all that came back "Starfire? Beast Boy?" still nothing, Robin rushed off to the T-Car "We have to go now!"

Cyborg pried the top floor doors, he turned on his search light as he stepped over the rubble left on the floor "Not picking up anything on scanners." He announced. Robin ran past him calling out the names of his missing teammates, still no signs of anyone or anything. "Oh my god, it can't be." Said Cyborg as he looked over what would be the living room.

"NO. NOOO!" said Raven who collapsed to her knees when she saw it. A dagger was embed in a wall to hang hold up the map of Jump City that Egon had been marking off. There was indeed a pattern and someone else had finished it. The Jump City map had been printed with the mark of scath.

"I can't find Starfire or Beast Boy, do you…" Robin stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the map, he walk forward and took it off the wall to examine. On the back there was a message **I have your friends Meet me at The Jump Tower if you want them back – A Friend **Robin crumpled the map in his hand as he lowered his head.

"STARFIRE!" he wailed as lighting flashed, whoever was behind this was going to pay.


	5. Author's Letter

To those of you who have enjoyed this little fiction of mine I would like to say thank you, and that unfortunately I will not be able to finish it as I am no longer comfortable writing and/or glorifying the subjects of ghost, demons, and positions. So as to walk away without leaving the followers of this story hanging I've decided to just answer a few questions I believe you might have. (As a side note even though I no longer wish to write this tale if someone would like to finish it they have my blessing and an offer to beta read just to give feed back.)

**Who was responsible for the ghosts in Jump City?**

Slade, who else would it be? He's the biggest villain the titans have and he has knowledge of trigon's army, curses, portholes, ECT... he also is almost impossible to beat when under the power of dark magic

**How was this all going to end?**

The Titans and Ghostbusters reach the Jump City Tower a huge building similar to the new one world trade building. Slade would be reviled as the mastermind of unleashing ghost to destroy the titans and that Beast Boy and Starfire have been possessed by ghost thus bringing Star's fears to pass. Robin, Raven, & Cyborg battle Slade and their fellow Titans while the Ghostbusters fight off the remaining creatures in trigon's army before sending Slade and whatever ghost remain back to the underworld. Titans & Busters part on good terms, Robin and Star share a kiss, Raven and Egon shake hands. The end.

**Why doesn't (insert character) have a bigger role in this story?**

Mostly because it's hard to give nine characters equal importance in a story that was only going to be 5 or 6 chapters. I tried to give whatever I could to whoever I could but in some cases you can only do so much and remain true to the characters I.E. Venkman is the de facto leader of the Ghostbusters but has little to do solving why ghost show up and more just makes a decision on what plan to use, hence more of the focus goes to Ray and Egon

**Why doesn't (insert villain) appear?**

Good question, I wanted to show how much a Villain who has been taken over by a ghost is tougher to beat. For this I used villains who did not have magical properties (For the most part) it's a short list of Titan enemies who fit this bill and are able to be interesting in a fight (I.E. Mad Mod doesn't really have much to go on other hypnotism)

**WH**

**Why are there so many sentences that look unfinished?**

That has to do with the fact that my laptop likes to move where/delete what I'm writing when I'm using MS word.

**What's Egon's deal with Raven?**

Really this is just dramatic tension something to drive a wedge between the teams but if you want more it's this. Egon makes a living dealing with ghost, all of which would try to kill him and his friends, Raven in this case is more a victim of a sort of racial profiling (a commentary I didn't even realize I had made) and so the teams on kind of on uneasy ground with each other .

**Why does Peter give **Cyborg Ghostbuster blueprints?

I went in to this story knowing at some point the Titans would need equipment to fight off ghost, I was running late in the story when I figured it could be another point of tension, from a story stand point Venkman feels sorry for Starfire and Robin and decides to hands over some blueprints for Cy to figure out, Peter being Peter he of course doesn't say anything during the argument in chapter 4

**What's the deal with Starfire?**

From a story stand point she's simply overcome with fear. Star is a hard character to beat physically; she can however be overcome emotionally and mentally so I chose to do both. Having a deep seeded childhood fear along with the natural worry over Robin now that their officially dating is enough to throw her off her game. As stated before this would all pay off with Star being taken over by a ghost and battling with Robin during the last chapter

**Where did you come up with the word Kurfkah?**

This is just my little **tribute **to the late Andy Kaufman who of course played Latka on the show Taxi

**Why was this story going to be so short?**

5 or 6 chapters was all I really had in mind for this one, it wasn't meant to be an epic story that spans 20 chapters (Not that I don't enjoy reading those) in the process of writing I could have had one more chapter but It wouldn't have added anything to the overall story and would have been another fight scene. In the interest of good story telling I decided to cut it and go for the ending.

**What version of the Ghostbusters &Titans are you using/ what universe does it take place in?**

My own little odd universe where the live action GBs crossover to the Teen Titans animated show (the one from the mid 2000's) somehow this happens not to long after GB2 and Tokyo . This is also why Peter doesn't hit on any chicks (there not even 18 yet!)

**If anyone has any other questions comment them and I'll comment back. Till then thanks for reading and god bless.**


End file.
